<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我从此不敢看观音 by muqin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369756">我从此不敢看观音</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin'>muqin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>贫困大学生受×金主总裁老男人攻（误）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我从此不敢看观音</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>贫困大学生受×金主总裁老男人攻（误）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有人找他陪酒，灯光照不到角落，秦奋拿着手机专心致志地背着单词</p><p> 与男人女人互相揩油的场景有些格格不入，偶尔转头看眼旁边，穿着小套装的女士媚笑着推拒说着不要，可刚刚还在她的钱包里看到露出一角的杜蕾斯</p><p> 秦奋的样貌不错，就是生意不太好，原因也很简单，他不出台</p><p> 谁乐意花个七八百块钱只买几杯酒水，一点油都揩不到</p><p> 手机的亮度忽然暗了下来，抬头看了看站在身前的人，是领班的杜姐，撇了几眼秦奋的屏幕</p><p> “你不想着赚钱，跑这背单词来了?”</p><p> 按灭手机的亮光，把手机收到口袋，习以为常的戏谑口吻</p><p> “这不还想着要考研吗？缺钱”</p><p> 杜姐的眼睛转了几圈，神秘兮兮地把秦奋拉到一旁</p><p> “小秦，我记得你是不是从来没出过台?”</p><p> 有些疑惑地点了点头</p><p> “那你后面，是不是还没有……嗯?”</p><p> 四十几岁的女人暧昧的挑了挑眉，瞬间明白了杜姐是什么意思，估计又哪个大佬玩腻了女人，想尝尝鲜，挑个干净的亲自开苞</p><p> 想都没想就要拒绝，被杜姐一句话堵了回去</p><p> “小秦，在咱们这做过了，出去就不会有人相信你干净，清白算什么，不如好好想想怎么能把自己的第一次卖个好价钱，这次的价格不低，你好好考虑”</p><p> 扶着洗脸池一阵恶心，胃里翻天覆地，像是要把肝脏都吐出来</p><p> 看着镜子里的自己，黑眼圈好像更加严重了，钱啊，还是需要钱</p><p> 住的地方合同马上要到期了，听房东说续约就要加一倍的价格，几张薄薄的纸币，考研，说的容易，哪来的经济支撑</p><p> 对着镜子狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，鲜红的掌印很快浮现了出来</p><p> 用凉水狠狠抹了把脸，掏出手机拨通杜姐的电话</p><p> “姐，那个活，你替我接了吧，我去”</p><p> 轻轻地打开了房间的门，很奇怪的，在市中心的别墅区，没有约在酒店</p><p> 但是管他呢，钱，有钱人想怎么样都可以满足</p><p> 客厅里一尘不染，黑色的皮质沙发，薄薄的白色窗帘随着风轻轻扬起，透过落地窗能看到别墅区中心的喷泉</p><p> 单调又乏味——秦奋给这个房间的主人下了这个定义，没有多余的颜色，除了黑就是白</p><p> 有男人的脚步声从外面传了进来，做这行不准提前问姓名，他只知道，一会出现在自己面前的人是个二十多岁的地产大佬，有钱人</p><p> 有钱人推开了房间门，看到秦奋愣了一下</p><p> “秦奋?你怎么在这”</p><p> 秦奋也愣了，这个人他认识，前几天还在颁奖典礼上给他发了奖学金，是他放在心尖尖上念念不忘的人</p><p> 可惜，遇见总是这么狼狈</p><p> 努力平静着自己的声音，显得机械又呆板，整个人麻木了的感觉</p><p> “韩先生，因为钱，你可以上我”</p><p> 韩沐伯拿出手机看了几眼，才缕清事情的顺序</p><p> “是我几个弟弟搞的，你不用担心，我不会对你做什么的”</p><p> 抬眼直直地看着韩沐伯的眼睛</p><p> “可是韩先生，我需要钱”</p><p> 韩沐伯掏出了钱夹，摸出一张薄薄的支票，递给秦奋示意他写上金额</p><p> “他们说要给你多少钱？我付给你”</p><p> 韩沐伯的眸色很漂亮，在阳光下晶莹剔透，琥珀色，满是歉意地看着秦奋</p><p> 以后会被看不起了吧，这也许是最后一次接近他的机会了，没有接支票，眼神有些飘忽空洞</p><p> “韩先生您尽管放心，我没有与任何人发生过关系，所以，是您先洗还是我先洗”</p><p> 韩沐伯有些惊讶地看着秦奋一颗颗解开自己的衬衫扣子，闭着眼仰起了头，细长的脖颈天鹅般骄傲的仰起，一颗，两颗，他马上就要看到秦奋漂亮的锁骨</p><p> 咽了咽口水，一把按住了秦奋的手</p><p> “秦奋，冷静一点，这真的是你想要的吗？”</p><p> 秦奋没有回答，只是喉结动了几下，睁开眼睛直直地看着韩沐伯，有些挫败地低下了头，手却一下下地抚摸着韩沐伯的下身</p><p> “韩先生，如果您对我不满意，也可以换成别人”</p><p> 以退为进的招式秦奋用的娴熟，韩沐伯无可否认地，秦奋确实勾起了他的性欲，就像秦奋手下感知的那样，他已经硬了</p><p> 亲了亲秦奋的耳朵，做着最后的确认</p><p> “所以，你真的不后悔?”</p><p> 秦奋的耳尖红了，头埋在韩沐伯的胸前小心地蹭了蹭</p><p> 带着刚刚洗完澡的清爽味道，秦奋小心翼翼地解开了睡袍</p><p> 丝锻的质地很滑，顺着光洁的皮肤溜到了脚下，整个人红扑扑的，刚刚成熟的蜜桃，或者三分熟的虾子，玉石般质地的皮肤上被朦朦胧胧地罩上一圈粉光</p><p> 背着落地窗站的，秦奋的表情韩沐伯看不太清，只看到下身的阴茎调皮地动了动，向韩沐伯打招呼似的，一丝不挂地站在韩沐伯面前，秦奋有点不好意思地把双腿紧紧并拢在一起</p><p> 韩沐伯看呆了，半天没有动作</p><p> 秦奋终于忍受不了韩沐伯灼热的目光，把人烧穿似的，一瞬不移地盯着他瞧</p><p> “那个，韩先生，你是对我不满意吗？”</p><p> 秦奋当然知道，韩沐伯已经被撩的五迷三道，磨人的小狐狸总要从人口中听到些夸赞的话语，但韩沐伯没有说话，一把把他拥进了怀里</p><p> “沐伯”</p><p> 秦奋眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛蝴蝶的翅膀般，忽闪地搔了搔韩沐伯的脖子</p><p> “嗯?什么?”</p><p> 声音已经低哑地不像话，亲吻着秦奋的头顶</p><p> “沐伯，我说，叫我沐伯”</p><p> 怀里的小狐狸像是过了警惕的时期，咯咯地笑了起来，有意无意地伸着舌头点触着韩沐伯的锁骨</p><p> “好的，沐伯，你轻点哦，我是第一次”</p><p> 手在光裸的后背上滑了几下，不受控制地向下捏住小巧挺翘的屁股</p><p> 不甘示弱的，秦奋也学着他的样子把手伸进了韩沐伯的裤子</p><p> 秦奋的手软软地，没什么力道，小猫逗弄着最喜欢的毛线球似地，显得有些隔靴搔痒</p><p> 身体紧了紧，韩沐伯这才知道，自己是遇到了一只狐狸，媚而自知</p><p> 轻轻揉捏着秦奋的屁股，警告似地稍微用了点力</p><p> “干嘛呢你”</p><p> 秦奋又笑了，小指点着韩沐伯的腰走了一圈，三绕两绕到了肿胀的阴茎</p><p> “你怎么还穿着衣服呢，不公平”</p><p> 本来就是不公平的事，可是也可以公平一点</p><p> 被人推到了床上，韩沐伯看着秦奋顺着自己的腿爬了上来，一颗颗解着自己的扣子</p><p> 秦奋的前端已经开始冒水了，在韩沐伯黑色的西裤上晕出了一条明显的水线</p><p> 韩沐伯笑着点了点秦奋的阴茎，小巧地，调皮地上下弹了弹</p><p> 秦奋被搞得抖了一下，重心不稳差点摔了下去，呀了一声连嗔带怨地瞪了韩沐伯一眼</p><p> 韩沐伯觉得自己更硬了，水光粼粼的眼睛嗔怪地看着自己，无论是谁都想把他压在身下艹哭</p><p> 只是所有男人的征服欲，韩沐伯这么安慰自己</p><p> 秦奋已经拉开了韩沐伯的衬衫，用指甲隔着背心挠了挠韩沐伯的乳头，带点挑衅地看着他，再忍下去就不是男人了</p><p> 韩沐伯翻了下身，把秦奋完完全全地锁在了自己身下，看着小狐狸慌乱的，不知所措的眼神，韩沐伯笑了笑，他当然没有错过他的小狐狸眼里的那抹狡黠</p><p> 有趣的，机灵的，小狐狸</p><p> 秦奋的乳尖已经肿胀地挺立起来，凑过去吸了几下，便嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫了起来</p><p> 用牙尖衔住秦奋的乳头磨了几下，秦奋忽然尖叫了一声，挺起胸部主动地把乳尖往韩沐伯嘴里送去</p><p> 手指在韩沐伯背上挠出了几道血痕，隔着裤子感受到下身的黏腻，韩沐伯不可置信地把手伸到下面摸了一把，轻轻地把还在颤抖着喘息的秦奋拥回怀里，一下下揉捏着安抚秦奋的后背，想了想还是问了出来</p><p> “秦奋，你……这就射了？”</p><p> 小狐狸害羞了，把头埋进韩沐伯怀里不愿意出来，鸵鸟似的，发出了闷闷的声音</p><p> “我这是，第一次嘛”</p><p> 韩沐伯揉着秦奋的头发</p><p> “你平时自己要用多久”</p><p> 腰间传来阵痛，秦奋用手指拧着韩沐伯的腰</p><p> “你问这干嘛，我平时不怎么自慰，打工就够累了，没有多余的精力”</p><p> 有些心疼地把秦奋往怀里拉了拉，没有多想就张开了嘴</p><p> “秦奋，你乳头敏感，以后做的时候不要让别人乱碰”</p><p> 怀里的人僵了一下，挣扎着要出来</p><p> 韩沐伯也知道自己说错话了，干咳了一声，秦奋已经坐起了身，大眼睛里含着泪，带着受伤</p><p> “韩先生，我哪里做的不好了吗？对不起”<br/>
韩沐伯也坐起身来，对上了秦奋的眼神，有点心疼，明明只是一夜情的对象，用钱买到的快乐，秦奋似乎计较的太多了一点，可是他自己呢，他自己也计较地一样多</p><p> 比如他自私的不想让别人再去吮吸秦奋的乳尖，他不想秦奋在别人的口中娇喘着开出花来</p><p> 抿了抿嘴，捏了捏秦奋的胳膊</p><p> “没有，你很好了，是我不好，我说错了话”</p><p> 眼泪大颗大颗地顺着眼角滚了下来</p><p> “韩先生，是不是我太没用了，我会尽力忍住的，让你先射”</p><p> 不知道要说什么，心疼夹杂着烦躁忽然从心中涌起，一把扯过秦奋压在身下，轻轻咬了咬秦奋的侧颈</p><p> “沐伯，我说了，叫我沐伯”</p><p> 秦奋的手环住了韩沐伯的脖子，轻轻软软地跟着叫了声沐伯，韩沐伯这才满意，顺着脖子一路吮吸下去，看到被逗得依然红艳挺立的乳头顿了一下，伸出手指把它压进了乳晕，又看它调皮的弹了出来</p><p> 秦奋抓了抓韩沐伯的头发，抬头看他，大眼睛里早就再次沾惹上了情欲</p><p> “沐伯，不要，你说的，不能再让别人碰那了”</p><p> 他的小狐狸还在闹别扭，记着仇不让他碰</p><p> “好，我不碰，好吗？”</p><p> 嘴再次覆了上去，围绕着乳晕打转，小心地躲避着挺立的乳头，粗糙的舌苔偶尔无可避免地摩擦一下，秦奋觉得，他整个身体的敏感点都聚集在了那个小小的乳尖</p><p> 终于被撩的忍无可忍，秦奋又拉了拉韩沐伯的头发，小小声地嘟囔着</p><p> “嗯，你舔舔她嘛，她想你了”</p><p> 韩沐伯看着秦奋，秦奋的脸胀地通红</p><p> “可是你不是不让别人碰她吗？”</p><p> 眼里带着戏谑，小狐狸马上意识到自己被耍了，指甲挠过韩沐伯的后背，白了他一眼，轻轻说了一句</p><p> “你不是，不是别人嘛”</p><p> 床上的秦奋说起情话来无师自通，却又格外得心应手，他显然不知道韩沐伯有多受用，下一秒就被狠狠地按在了身下</p><p> 手插进了韩沐伯的发里，难耐地挺着胸扭动着身体，感受着韩沐伯的舌尖按压着自己的乳头，终于叫了出来</p><p> “嗯，沐伯，不要，啊，不要了，停一下，我不要射了，好，嗯，好丢脸的”</p><p> 胸前的男人显然没有听到他的诉求，另只手开始把玩另一旁照顾不到的红樱，用下半身磨蹭着韩沐伯的小腹，期待着他能把火力转往别的地方</p><p> 可是很快就发现他错了，韩沐伯的手在他身上四处点火，他才知道，他的敏感点，一直在跟着韩沐伯的舌尖走</p><p> 一路向下来到柔软的小腹，舌尖轻轻绕着小巧的肚脐划了两圈，很快便被挺立的下身引去了注意</p><p> 轻轻亲了一口秦奋的阴茎，抬头看着秦奋笑</p><p> “秦奋，你的小宝贝，真可爱”</p><p> 臊地一脚踢到了韩沐伯的肩膀，没什么力道，却被韩沐伯牢牢按住了，戏谑地暧昧，握在手里揉了两下，带着调笑的语气</p><p> “秦奋，小脚才好看啊”</p><p> 秦奋白了他一眼，就要往回抽</p><p> “不给你看了，你该嫌弃我了”</p><p> 韩沐伯用指腹轻轻揉捏着秦奋的脚底，秦奋的脚底不怎么敏感，轻微地有点痒，被韩沐伯的大手握着，暖融融的</p><p> 脚踝被韩沐伯咬了一口，秦奋笑了，边笑边问韩沐伯干嘛，韩沐伯也笑，手指摩挲着留下的牙印</p><p>“这叫标记，以后这儿就是我的了，不能让别人碰”</p><p> 秦奋又笑了，空余的脚隔着裤子踩着韩沐伯的阴茎</p><p> “你能不能行啊，这么硬了，是不是不敢”</p><p> 韩沐伯松开了秦奋的脚踝，慢条斯理地解着自己的腰带，褪去内裤把阴茎放了出来</p><p> 秦奋配合地把腿张开，红红的小穴露了出来，高潮过一次的原因，已经很湿了，可韩沐伯还是拿起了身边的润滑剂</p><p> 小心地在洞口淋了一点把手指插了进去，只进了一根手指，小穴紧的像是没给第二根手指留着地方</p><p> 小穴不安地收缩着，外物的侵入显然让秦奋不太舒服，满脸紧张地立起上身看着韩沐伯</p><p> 把秦奋按了下去，撸动着秦奋的阴茎做着安抚</p><p> “宝贝，你放松点，不痛，很舒服的”</p><p> 秦奋的眼里充满了慌张，他的小狐狸终于有点怕了</p><p> 穴道很快接纳了一根手指，微微上挑着勾动秦奋的敏感点，秦奋轻轻地收缩着小穴叫了起来，穴道越来越软，趁机把第二根手指插了进去，轮流按压着藏在肉壁里的那块软肉</p><p> 秦奋的声音里带上了哭腔</p><p> “别，嗯，轻点，那里不行……”</p><p> 穴肉收缩的频率越来越快，韩沐伯加快着手指的速度，抬头问秦奋</p><p> “哪里不行，是这里吗？你说清楚，要不然我不知道”</p><p> 秦奋被他弄的说不出话来，大颗的泪珠顺着脸颊滚落了下来</p><p> 韩沐伯忽然发现秦奋很适合哭，在床上，在自己身子底下</p><p> 手指抽了出去，快感忽然中断了，刚要到达顶点的秦奋迷茫地睁开眼睛，还没等他说话，阴茎便毫不留情地挤了进来</p><p> 太大了，秦奋有点吃不下，扭动着身子要跑</p><p> 韩沐伯把秦奋从床上抱进了怀里，轻声安抚着</p><p> “乖，我先不动，你别逃”</p><p> 秦奋老老实实地缩在韩沐伯怀里，小穴一张一合地吮吸着韩沐伯的阴茎，进的很深，龟头正好顶在前列腺上，柱体碾压着g点</p><p> 不应期过去了，秦奋开始觉得穴里又酥又麻，晃动着屁股开始蹭韩沐伯的下身，没有抬头看他，但韩沐伯的声音里带着笑意，商量的口气，轻轻吻着他的头发</p><p> “适应好了？那，我动一动?”</p><p> 微不可见地点了点头，韩沐伯开始握着秦奋的腰冲撞起来，秦奋被他按在怀里插的叫出声，快要断气似地，手指还是不能跟阴茎相比</p><p> 没过多久又被韩沐伯放在了床上，腿主动地盘住了韩沐伯的腰，煽动着小穴吮吸着，抬起头要跟韩沐伯接吻</p><p> 顺着他的意思轻轻咬着秦奋的唇瓣，又握着秦奋的腰动了起来</p><p> 动作幅度越来越大，秦奋被顶的不断向上移动，韩沐伯抽出右手垫在了秦奋头顶</p><p> “嗯，沐，沐伯，你干嘛，啊……慢点……不要，嗯，摸头长不高”</p><p> 韩沐伯被他搞得哭笑不得，没好气地白了秦奋一眼</p><p> “不帮你挡着，一会撞床头柜上去了”</p><p> 秦奋低头甜甜蜜蜜地笑了</p><p> 他的穴道真的很紧，第一次就便宜了韩沐伯，秦奋在他身下叫的动情，扭着身子流着眼泪</p><p> 韩沐伯开始莫名其妙地走神，不受控制地开始猜测，以后的谁，又会用什么代价换来他的一晚，他会不会也搂着别人的脖子，甜蜜地笑着，哭喊着轻点，受不住了</p><p> 心忽然酸酸地，说不出的感觉，想到他还会被别人压在身下就说不出的气闷</p><p> 发泄似地，挺动着腰，一下下密集地顶在了前列腺上，完全没给秦奋喘息的机会</p><p> 秦奋哭地更凶了，边哭边打着哭嗝</p><p> “嗯，沐，沐伯，慢点，我，嗯，我，我真的受，受不住了”</p><p> 这才意识到把秦奋干的太猛了，他才第一次经历这种事情，弯腰下去吮吸着秦奋小巧的耳垂</p><p> 秦奋的平坦的小腹被顶出了阴茎的形状，本来就没多少肉，一下下隆起又塌陷</p><p> 秦奋忽然夹紧了韩沐伯的腰，韩沐伯知道秦奋快要到了，也慢慢刻意放松了精关</p><p> 秦奋的身体受不住第三次高潮了，韩沐伯知道</p><p> 秦奋的身体染上了惹眼的粉红，在韩沐伯身下哭着，水声混合着秦奋的娇喘，囊袋拍打着秦奋屁股的声音，显得格外淫靡</p><p> 肉穴有规律地收缩着，吮吸着韩沐伯的阴茎，被艹透了，又软又热，世界上最美好的触感</p><p> 韩沐伯想射精了</p><p> 没有刻意把持，秦奋在他身下颤抖着射了出来，滚烫的液体一股股冲击着龟头，韩沐伯也跟着一起释放出来</p><p> 阴茎吐出了最后一丝白灼，疲软地倒了下来，秦奋颤抖的幅度越来越大，扭动着身体开始想要逃离，韩沐伯把阴茎抽了出来，开启红酒塞子似地，啵地响了一声</p><p> 一把握住了秦奋的手，带着他撸动着自己的阴茎延长着快感，一股股的精液撒在了秦奋小腹</p><p> 终于结束了，秦奋的手腕有点酸疼，乖巧地靠在韩沐伯胸口，带着未干的泪痕，任由韩沐伯替他揉捏着手腕</p><p> “沐伯，你抽出来干什么”</p><p> 韩沐伯没有接话，低着眼睛继续给秦奋按摩</p><p> 手肘捣了捣韩沐伯的胸口，韩沐伯抬眼看了秦奋一眼，无奈地笑了</p><p> “你不刚射完嘛，我再刺激你肯定不舒服”</p><p> 秦奋的脸红了起来，软软糯糯地嗯了一声，小猫似地蹭着韩沐伯的胸口</p><p> 被韩沐伯拍了拍脑袋</p><p> “别蹭了，不能再来了，你哭起来很好看，但我也会心疼”</p><p> 秦奋老老实实地缩在韩沐伯怀里，低头吮了吮秦奋的耳垂</p><p> “秦奋，你有耳洞?”</p><p> 秦奋忽然想起幼时跟老辈一起看的戏剧，学着记忆里的唱腔，歪七扭八地指责着</p><p> “你前程不想想钗裙”</p><p> 韩沐伯没有接话，只是胸膛震动了起来，秦奋只当他没听懂，玩了一会韩沐伯的手指便睡了过去</p><p> 韩沐伯低头看着秦奋蜷成小小的一团，吻了吻秦奋棕黄色的发顶</p><p> “秦奋啊，我从此不敢看观音”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>